


Doesn't Matter

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the four year anniversary of Lila's death, Sam thinks about her past with Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Doesn’t Matter  
Characters: Sonny and Sam  
Pairing: Sonny/Sam (SamSon)  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, Het.  
Summary: On the four year anniversary of Lila's death, Sam thinks about her past with Sonny.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.

*Doesn’t Matter*

It doesn’t matter to everyone else that today’s the four year anniversary of her daughter’s death.

It especially doesn’t matter to the father of her daughter. He doesn’t even remember but a man who detests her still does.

It doesn’t matter that her daughter’s father never loved her, that she was just a whore to him.

She could handle that and does every day. It doesn’t matter that at one point she thought she’d loved Sonny.

It doesn’t matter that she can’t have children anymore, right? It’s not like she and Sonny would have ever become more than they were.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
